Since That Night
by l.sherbet
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been assigned by Voldemort to kill none other than Harry Potter. What happens when he fails miserably, causing both him and Harry to get locked up in Azkaban? Non DH compliant. WARNING: slash, HP/DM. ON HOLD FOR NOW...
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is going to be my first full-length CHAPTER FIC!! Yay! This is the prologue, and it's going to be just the poem. The story starts in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The poem's not mine either. Just the plot.

* * *

My Enemy Was Dreaming  
by Norman Russell

_When I found my enemy dreaming  
I stood over him and as still  
As the owl at night  
As the heron wanting to fish  
I raised my knife to kill him_

_Then I saw my enemy was dreaming  
His mouth made a little smile  
His legs trembled  
He made small sleep sounds  
A happy dream was in his mind_

_Only I will have this memory  
I will show the others  
Only the horse of my enemy  
I will not tell the others  
I left my enemy dreaming his dream_


	2. Chapter 1

Here we go... Chapter 1!

A lone, cloaked figure walked down the worn path, treading carefully. The moonlight beamed down, illuminating the way. In the distance loomed a high structure, which, as the man walked closer, was recognizable as a ruin of a great castle. As he arrived at the ruins, Draco Malfoy threw his hood back and gazed at what unmistakably used to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had heard the rumors but had simply refused to accept them as true. Now, looking up at the decrepit castle, something seemed to die inside of him. Here was his home, the place he had spent seven years of his life living in. He had explored it, discovered secret passageways, and truly felt comfortable there for the first time in his life.

A sound in the distance alerted him to his task, and he steeled himself. He had to do it now, before he could back out from fear. As much as he hated what he was going to do, there was absolutely no way he could stop now, if he feared for his life. The Dark Lord would kill him, for God's sake!

He quickly walked toward the ruins, purposefully, without a further thought on that topic, afraid that he would convince himself to leave. His instincts telling him to turn and run, he entered through the demolished door, which was swinging on one hinge.

A shiver passed through his body as he recognized the Great Hall. One of the four hourglasses had been knocked over, and red rubies covered the floor. Gryffindor, Malfoy thought to himself. For some reason, a twinge of regret shook him at the sound of his rival's House.

Draco Malfoy walked slowly up the main stairway of Hogwarts castle, tracing the banister with his palm. When he reached the landing, he was met with a sight that almost knocked him down. A body lay across the ground. He shook himself. Why was he so devastated at this sight when he had seen much worse? Why was it this corpse, from the hundreds he had seen through his Death Eater years, the one to haunt him?

Maybe it was the fact that this was Hogwarts, considered to be the ultimate safe zone. That was, it had been considered safe, until Voldemort and his followers had attacked it. They were gaining strength very quickly, and this attack left Malfoy asking the same question that the rest of the wizarding world had been asking. Where was the Golden Boy when the world needed him? Malfoy felt rage burn through him at the thought: he had been forced into becoming a Death Eater and was waiting for Potter to save the world. However, said hero had vanished off the face of the Earth.

Malfoy looked up only to see that his feet had carried him to the exact location the Dark Lord had commanded him to go to. It was the Gryffindor common room, with collapsed walls and broken furniture. He almost laughed out loud at the sight he was met with. How easy could it be? The Dark Lord had been correct! He saw the person he had been promised to see, but at that moment, more emotions than he thought were possible had suddenly hit him. He looked at the man he had been searching for, and felt something odd in the pit of his stomach. Here was the one he had been ordered to kill.

In front of him, sleeping on a makeshift bed, was none other than Harry Potter himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy regarded the sleeping figure, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. He had to kill him! The Dark Lord would kill him otherwise!

He raised his wand and pointed it at Potter and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. Contrary to Voldemort's belief, he had never murdered in his life. Never. And now, he was going to kill the one man that he had such strong feelings for!

Well, he thought, there was no point delaying it any further. He opened his mouth and whispered the words.

"Avada --"

But at that moment, the sob in his throat burst out, and tears slid down his face. He couldn't do this, not to... _him_.

He felt his grip on his wand slacken, and it dropped to the cold stone floor with a clatter. The noise echoed around the small chamber, and Harry Potter woke up, rubbing his eyes frantically, grabbing his wand, and jumping out of the bed.

Harry turned on his attacker with a cry. "Malfoy! What the hell -- you were going to _kill _me?"

Malfoy knew there was nothing else to do. There was no way he would be able to attack Potter. Not him. So he turned on his heel and sprinted out the door, stopping only to gather his wand from the ground. He ran down the stairs, and skidded to a stop at the base of the steps. There, in front of him, was the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Draco Malfoy? What are you doing here?" The Minister's expression of confusion increased tenfold as Harry came skidding down the steps to look between Malfoy and Scrimgeour with increasing incredulity.

"_Harry Potter_?What? You -- him!" He was at loss for words, staring at Harry with a frown. "You've joined them! That's why you've been missing!"

And before Malfoy or Harry had the time to respond to his statement, he had disarmed them with a non-verbal spell and gracefully caught the wands in his hand. A split second later, he had snapped his fingers and thick ropes were holding both of them.

"No! Sir! You don't understand!" Harry was struggling against the restraining cords, while Malfoy leaned against the wall, his body limp.

"Potter, I never would have believed it... but I have to do this... _Stupefy!_"

The next thing both Harry and Malfoy saw was pitch black.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, I know the past few chapters have been really short. I just have this problem writing longer chapters -- many of the reviewers have said I'm going too fast.  
Also, I've been trying to keep everyone in character, but I know Harry's a little bit like Ron in this chapter. The whole food thing -- yeah, enough said.

"What? Wait, you can't do this!" Harry's voice echoed through the small chamber as Scrimgeour tied and gagged him.

"I'm sorry, Potter," said Scrimgeour, but behind the polite words, his tone was full of malice. "I hate to admit it, but your secret's out. I know what you've done."

"_What_? I never did anything! What the hell are you talking about? I was just sleeping, and Malfoy here _attacked _me! _Ask _him!" He gestured wildly toward Malfoy but was outraged to see that he was allowing himself to be tied up and keeping silent.

Scrimgeour frowned at Harry. "Well, we'll see at the trial, won't we? Now come with me."

Harry reluctantly followed, glancing at Malfoy, who was walking submissively with his head down.

--

"You will be staying here until your trial. Do not even try to escape - we have tripled security." With that, the Minister left Harry and Malfoy in a spacious but bare room.

As the door slammed and several locks clicked, Harry turned to Malfoy furiously. "_Why_ didn't you tell him you attacked me? You were just standing there like a --" He was so angry words wouldn't come. Instead, he resorted to furiously pacing the room, stopping every now and then to swear angrily or kick something. And all of the time Malfoy sat on a stool in the corner and watched.

A few hours later, when Harry had finally thrown himself on the bare mattress in the middle of the room and fallen asleep, a man came in, holding a small tray of food. Malfoy stood up and accepted it.

He looked at the sleeping man for a long time before eating half of what was on his plate. With another glance at Harry, he leaned over and dumped the other half onto his plate, arranging it carefully so that it looked normal.

--

Harry woke up famished. Seeing food on the table, he bounded out of the bed and over to it. As Malfoy watched, he gulped it down hungrily, and looked over at him, saying, "You've already eaten? Well, they don't have any problems with feeding us, I reckon. I mean, look at the plenty of food they've given us. You'd think they would only give us a little, but my plate's full."

Malfoy got up cautiously and sat next to him. He seemed to be in a much better mood after his nap.

However, Harry suddenly narrowed his eyes at Draco, and asked suspiciously, "So what are you planning to do to get out of here?"

There was a slight hesitation before the reply came. "I'm not planning to do anything." Then, at Harry's incredulous expression, "Look, Ha-- Potter. I've been waiting my whole life for this. Ever since I became a Death Eater, I've been waiting to be caught and sent to Azkaban. It would be a whole lot better than being stuck as a villain and murderer for the rest of my life."

Harry stared. "_What_? I mean... I didn't... I didn't know..."

"It's alright," said Malfoy quietly, but his voice was shaky. "We should get some sleep, the trial's tomorrow."


End file.
